


Body Double

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny find another use for Polyjuice Potion.





	Body Double

Title: Body Double  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny   
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 2477  
Notes: This idea was requested by thelastalive. Enjoy! Also, to almond_joyz: I got your email, but I don't have Yahoo at work so I'll be getting back to you later tonight. Hope you're still up! :D

It was just before midnight on what had been a perfectly normal day. Ginny was changing for bed, while Harry, who was already comfortably reclined between the sheets, watched her intently. 

"Hey, Gin?"

"Hm?" 

"Did you have a crush on anyone at Hogwarts?" 

"You mean other than you?" She winked. 

Harry's cheeks colored. "Well, yeah. I can't have been the only one." 

Dressed in only a t-shirt, Ginny perched on the edge of the bed. Harry put his hand on her bare thigh, and began to gently stroke it. She smiled as his fingers came precariously close to the hem of her knickers, and then moved away. "I'm afraid my crush is very unoriginal." 

"Oh bollocks, it's not Lockhart is it?" Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"No." She nudged him. "Actually, it's Oliver Wood." 

Harry raised his eyebrows interestedly. "Is that so?"

"Where did this question come from anyway?"

"No reason, I was just curious." Harry smiled vaguely, and rolled onto his back. He clasped his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Out with it, Potter." Ginny flopped onto her stomach, and propped her chin on his chest. "You're up to something, and I want to know what it is." 

"Ginny, you're an adventurous sort of witch, wouldn't you say?" 

"I suppose…"

"Because I have a pretty adventurous idea." 

"Ooh, does it involve a threesome with Oliver?" Ginny teased, tickling his sides. 

"Well, not exactly." Harry swiftly caught her wrists and held them. 

"Not exactly? What have you got planned?" 

"How would you like to shag Oliver Wood?" 

"That's not funny, Harry." Ginny frowned, pulling her wrists away. She sat up and folded her arms across her chest defiantly, staring him down with her trademark Weasley glare.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, it's not the 'actual' Oliver Wood…" Harry eyed her expectantly, trailing one finger over her leg. 

"Wait. You mean, Polyjuice Potion?" She unfolded her arms, suddenly interested. "As in, you would be Oliver Wood—" 

"Exactly. And you would be someone else, as well."

"Oh? So who might that someone else be, then?" Ginny cocked her head and eyed him suspiciously, while a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

At this, Harry's face turned beet red and he averted his eyes. He murmured something incoherent under his breath while tracing patterns on the sheet with his finger. 

"It wouldn't happen to be Fleur, now would it, 'arry?" she trilled, in her near-flawless imitation of her sister-in-law. 

"Well, um…yeah. It is. But it's just a game, that's all. We don't have to do it if you don't want to. You know what, forget it, it's a dumb idea." Harry backtracked. He abruptly stood up and went to the window and gazed out at the sky with his back to her. 

Ginny sat on the bed for a moment, pondering what he'd just told her. Then, with a little smile, she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay," she said quietly, kissing his shoulder blade. 

"No, we don't have to." 

"But I want to. Really," she insisted. "Harry, it's okay for you to have sexual fantasies about other witches. I'd be worried if you didn't, actually." 

"Huh?" Harry turned around, looking bewildered. 

Standing on her toes, Ginny flicked his lower lip with the tip of her tongue and he parted his lips, swallowing her mouth as he pulled her up into his arms. She raked her fingers through his hair, and he curled his hands just under her bum, squeezing her. His penis twitched hopefully between them. 

"Just one thing, though."

"What?" 

"Can it not be Fleur? I mean, she is Bill's wife now. Things might get a little dodgy at family get-togethers." 

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I see your point. All right then…" he paused, seeming to give the matter a great deal of thought. "Parvati Patil."

"Mm, that's a good choice. She's very pretty."

"Now, you're sure this is okay with you?" 

"So when do you want to do it?" Ginny said bluntly, ignoring the question, as he backed her toward the bed. 

"I was thinking about right now, actually." Harry's breath was hot on her neck. She fell back onto the mattress and he immediately pushed down his pajama bottoms while she peeled off her knickers. 

"No, I mean the other thing." 

"Well, you get a strand of Parvati's hair, and I'll get Oliver's the next time I'm at the Quidditch stadium. There's a match this Saturday. We'll go from there."

"How are you going to get the Polyjuice—" 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Harry smiled wickedly, then positioned his erection between her legs and plunged into her. 

* * * 

Having decided to conduct their rendezvous at a place other than their own flat, their chosen destination became a secluded inn on the outskirts of London. Ginny had managed to procure a strand of Parvati's hair when she'd met her former classmate for lunch that weekend; while at Parvati's flat, she'd excused herself to use the loo, and found a hair in a brush on the sink.

When she walked into the room, Harry was already waiting. He looked nervous but excited as he withdrew two small vials of Polyjuice Potion from his cloak and set them on the dresser next to the bed. 

"I can't believe we're doing this," he said, his fingers fumbling with the button at his neck. He released the cloak and dropped it onto a nearby chair. 

"Relax, it'll be fun." Ginny smiled, even as her own heart beat rapidly in her chest. She set down her purse on the bed. For a long minute they simply stood there and looked at each other, like two nervous teenagers about to lose their virginity. 

Finally Harry clenched and unclenched his fists, and emitted a long, deep sigh. "All right then, are you ready?" he said. He picked up one of the vials and held it out to her. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ginny replied with a nervous giggle. She took the hair sample from her purse, then came forward and took the vial from his outstretched hand. Her fingers brushed against his wrist, and he trembled. "See you in a few minutes." 

Harry said nothing, but his cheeks flushed pink as she passed. She saw him reach for his own vial just before she shut the door to the loo. She undressed, then stationed herself in front of the sink. With her eyes focused on her reflection, she uncorked the bottle, dropped in the hair and waited what felt like an excruciating few seconds while the potion hissed and popped. In the other room she heard Harry fumbling around; it sounded like he had bumped into something. 

Ginny waited a beat, then lifted the bottle to her lips, closed her eyes, and drank. For a split second nothing happened, and she worried that it hadn't worked. But then her stomach lurched, and she felt a strange bubbling sensation. Then her insides began to twist. She doubled over and squeezed her eyes shut against the rising discomfort; she thought she would be sick, so she moved toward the toilet, but nothing happened. A tingling heat spread from her hairline down to her toes. Outside the door Harry gave a strangled grunt, and something clattered to the floor. 

Her skin began to bubble, then melt like hot wax. She watched in astonishment as her freckles disappeared; then her nose narrowed, her cheeks arched, and she grew about an inch. Her hair, now down past her shoulders, was a glossy black; her skin became the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were still brown, only bigger, and with thicker lashes. The whole process took about thirty seconds. Then, quite suddenly everything stopped. Immediately, Ginny's eyes dropped to her chest. Parvati's breasts were smaller than Ginny's, but they were also plump; her nipples were dark. Ginny put her hands on them, and squeezed. Her body gave a little shudder, and she emitted a throaty moan. 

"Blimey," she breathed. Only it wasn't her voice she heard, it was Parvati's. Then she slowly dropped her hands over her slender waist and flat stomach, and paused just above the small triangle of black hair between her legs. It was well-trimmed, and not as thick as Ginny's; in a strange way, it made her feel almost 'too' exposed. Tentatively she poked at her clit, as if expecting it to bite her. 

"Are you ready?" A vaguely familiar, deep voice wafted from behind the door. 

"Almost, just a minute," she replied, and reached for her dress. It seemed silly to put it on now, considering what they were going to do; but she did it anyway. She anxiously fiddled with her hair for a second, then put her hand on the knob. "All right, I'm coming." 

When she stepped into the room, Oliver Wood was waiting for her. Somewhat taller than Harry, he had closely-cropped dark blond hair with hazel eyes, and broad shoulders. Apparently sharing in her sudden modesty, Harry had also redressed himself in his dark brown corduroys and a plain green t-shirt. While Ginny and Parvati were close to the same size, unfortunately Harry and Oliver were not as similar. The sleeves were tight around his shoulders and upper arms, and the pants were very snug, particularly around the waist and thighs. The legs stopped just above his ankles. The advantage of this was that it afforded Ginny a clear view of what lay underneath. The bulge was quite pronounced, and she immediately felt wetness between her legs. 

"Wow," they said almost simultaneously. 

Without speaking, Harry crossed the room and kissed her feverishly. He was breathing hard, and she could feel his heart pounding. His skin was very hot, and was already growing damp with sweat. His hands scrambled to find purchase on her body, finally settling at her lower back just above the curve of her bum.

"It's okay," she said, running her nails up and down his back as his lips fell to her neck. "Relax. Let's get undressed. I want to see how you look." 

"Yeah, I want to see you, too." He nipped the side of her neck with his teeth and gave her bum a squeeze. Then he stepped back, and they slowly stripped off their clothes. 

Once released from the corduroys, Harry's erection sprung to life. There was a significant amount of hair between his legs. His cock was huge, and was swollen so much that Ginny wondered how on earth it would fit inside her. As if in response to her thoughts, the moisture between her legs increased. Instinctively she touched her swollen clit with her right hand, and began to press down, rubbing herself. She felt a sudden rush of nervous energy, and threw her head back, arching her hips forward.

"Holy fuck," Harry murmured. 

"Oliver, you are so hot," Ginny purred, and her other hand cupped her breast, massaging her nipple. She lifted her head, and wispy strands of dark hair fell over her face. She growled as her eyes fell to his erection. "I don't think I have ever seen one quite as…big." 

Harry stroked his cock with increasing frequency. The muscles in his neck tensed, and his shoulders squared. He licked his lips in anticipation, and his eyes dropped between her legs, where she was still steadily stroking herself. 

Ginny lifted her hand from her breast and beckoned to him. Instantly Harry covered the distance between them; he grabbed her, turned her around toward the bed, and she fell back on the bed with her legs spread. The juices were leaking down her inner thighs; she wanted him badly, she needed him inside her. She pinched her left nipple and groaned as waves of heat pulsed through her body. Her hips lurched and more juices spilled out of her. 

"Do it," she said. "Do it now." 

Harry stood over her for a second, his chest heaving, and his eyes glinting as they caressed her body. Ginny actually had to remind herself that it really was Harry, and not the stocky, muscular Oliver Wood preparing to shag her senseless. Then he was on top of her, and she watched with a mixture of anxiety and awe as his cock entered her.

She felt her skin stretch as he pushed, using small, rapid thrusts. Feeling like she was about to split in two, she opened her legs wider to give him better access; to keep her hands busy, she played with her breasts. Spreading her legs helped, but his cock was awkward inside her; it felt good, but it still wasn't quite as pleasing as she'd hoped. It didn't 'fit' the way Harry's did. 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, and a familiar crease of worry crossed his wide brow. 

"No," she said, and gave him a smile as she flicked her right nipple. "Keep going, it feels good." 

"Are you sure?"

In response she grabbed his very round and compact bum, which felt fleshy between her fingers, and she shoved him down hard. There was a hot flash of tingling warmth all over her body and she let out a cry, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as his mouth fell on her breasts. Splashes of color burst behind her eyelids. He ground his hips into her, and the base of his cock pressed against just the right spot on her clit, which erased any discomfort and sent her into moans of ecstasy. 

"Oh. Fuck. Harry…" she breathed. "Oh my god. Keep going…don't stop…" 

He rode her harder and faster, and she held onto him as if afraid she would fall. Finally he came, exploding in a massive rush inside her. A few seconds later, she followed. Their intermingled juices spilled down her thighs onto the bedspread. Harry slumped on top of her, and kissed her neck while his hands stroked her sides and moved up into her hair. 

"How do you feel, all right?" he murmured. 

"Fantastic," she sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

They slipped under the covers and held each other. About fifteen minutes later the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off; Harry's shaggy black hair and green eyes reappeared, as did Ginny's fiery red hair and milky white skin. Ginny nestled into his chest, and fondled him between his legs. His wonderfully familiar cock twitched at her touch. He then eased himself on top of her, already hard again, and gazed into her eyes. 

"That was amazing. But I think I prefer this model," he said with a sexy smile, kissing first her forehead, then her nose, and then her mouth. 

"Mmm. Me too," Ginny replied, and opened her legs for him. She smiled as he entered her. "It's a much better fit."


End file.
